


Their Dirty Little Secret

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blackmail, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Keith and Lance are 18, M/M, Pidge is 17, Pidge is a evil genius, Pidge is smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training wasn't working out, so everyone decided to take a break. Little did Pidge know, chilling in the air vent was a bad idea. She ends up stuck there and witnesses something she really wishes she could unsee. Yet, now she has leverage on two of the Paladins. Now, what can she get away with holding this blackmail over her teammate's heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I've had writers block for the past month or so and I'm hoping this fic will break that. I'm disappointed in my writing right now but I hope my little humorous smut scene. I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think. I've fallen very hard into the Voltron fandom. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: whispering-wind-demons

Today was an interesting day… By interesting, I mean fucking DISTURBING! Don’t believe me, let me explain:

Training started off like any other day, Hunk was hiding, Lance and Keith had a stand off, Shiro tried to keep the peace, and I sat on the side and watched the stupidity play out in front of me. Allura said that this was the last straw with us. 

“I swear,” she growled, “You are the WORST Paladins I have ever seen!” 

I won’t lie, she’s right. I sighed and went back to daydreaming about making Rover 2.0. Yet her voice still slipped through the cracks of my dream. 

“I guess we’ll break for today, but be ready Paladins, tomorrow will be extra intense,” she stormed off with Shiro trailing behind her. He always kept her calm in times where there was steam shooting out from her ears. 

I climbed up to the air vents which is where I spend most of my free time. It’s quiet and nobody can interrupt my naps. I watched Hunk trail off to the kitchen with Coran. That left Keith and Lance in the training room all alone.

Alright, this is the weird part, or well shocking. Keep in mind, they have no idea that I’m here. 

So, Lance and Keith look around the room for a second. Then Lance pushes Keith on his ass. I swore that Lance was about to beat up Keith, until Lance straddled Keith’s lap and tangled his fingers in Keith’s mullet. Their lips pressed against each other hungrily. I could feel the tension from up in the air ducts. 

I should have left, I wish I did, but I stuck around to see what would happen. 

“Lance, stop,” Keith gasped as Lance led him to the floor, “What if someone sees us?”

“No one is around,” Lance smirked, which is where he was wrong, “Besides, they would’ve left by now.” WRONG AGAIN LANCE!

Once Keith’s back hit the floor, Lance knocked on Keith’s armor. Both of them quickly stripped out of their constricting armor. The two of them were in red and blue boxers (shocker). Lance didn’t hesitate to grab Keith’s junk which made Keith groan and buck into the hold. 

Lance chuckled at how aroused his partner was and decided to tease Keith a little. His lips trailed down Keith’s neck as his fingers floated up his sides and back down to his hips. He held Keith down as he kissed each perky rosebud on Keith’s chest. He took off Keith’s red underwear and basked in the surprisingly large glory of Keith’s penis (I can’t even lie about this, Keith is pretty big).  

“L-Lance,” Keith gurgled out between breathless moans, “Touch me.” 

“Where Darling?” Lance asked with a Cheshire Cat smirk on his thin lips, “You need to be specific.” 

“You know…” Keith’s face turned as red as his Lion.

“Here?” Lance pressed his hand on Keith’s stomach.

Keith shook his head violently, “Lower.” 

“Then it must be here,” Lance skipped down to Keith’s upper thigh and gave him a little squeeze. 

Keith shuttered at the playful touching. 

“H-higher,” Keith tried to squirm his body down to where Lance’s hand was, but Lance moved to Keith’s hips and traced the ‘V’ that led to Keith’s erection. 

“Is this what you mean?” Lance was being an asshat and Keith growled in frustration. 

I could see that Keith was ready to snap. He thrashed under Lance’s touch. I barely heard Lance whisper, “Calm down.” so Keith didn’t hurt himself. 

“Touch my dick! Please Lance! I’m begging you!” Keith cried out. 

Good thing Allura made the training room soundproof! 

“I’ll do more,” Lance propped Keith’s legs up. 

He grabbed each of Keith’s thighs and pushed them aside so he has full access to Keith’s sensitive areas. Lance pressed a small kiss on Keith’s leaky head then flicked his tongue all the way to the base. Keith’s body arched to the sensation. He mumbled phrases of praise to Lance. Lance sucked Keith into his mouth and sucked roughly on the appendage. 

I felt my body flare up as I watched this scene. I imagined what it would feel like if I was in Keith’s position. The air vent around me suddenly grew tight as I wriggled my body around trying to get comfortable. I wanted to get out of this vent before it gets worse.

“I want to touch you too,” Keith growled as he clamped his thighs around Lance’s head. 

Lance pried Keith’s legs off of his head and looked up at the boy. He quickly threw off his underwear and sat back. Keith crawled between Lance’s spread legs and sucked Lance deep into his throat. Lance threw his head back and closed his eyes in pure bliss. He let out a deep pleasured sigh. 

I remember before my family was split, I decided to be an invasive little sister and hacked my brother’s computer. I found this thing he must’ve missed in his internet history and it was the first time I saw porn. It was between two men, and the entire video seemed so fake and pointless. Yet, now that I’m stuck watching my teammates getting it on, it seems so sincere. It actually looks like they are aiming to pleasure each other and pour their souls into each caress. That was the true definition of making love. Too bad I never wanted to witness it!

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Lance moan out Keith’s name. His fingers had tangled in Keith’s hair while he used his free hand to rub up and down Keith’s upper back. 

Keith sat up and spread his legs around Lance’s body. He hooked his legs behind Lance’s lower back and Lance moved his legs together so Keith could sit on his thighs. Keith wrapped his hand around both of their erections and pumped them together. Lance groaned as Keith grinds his ass on Lance’s leg.

“W-wait!” Lance cried, “I want to be inside of you, I want to see you tremble under me as I fuck you senseless.” 

“We can’t, not here,” Keith held his grip on both of them, “I don’t want to risk being caught.” Too late for that. 

“No one will see us. Come on Keith, don’t you want to feel me in you?” Lance bucked his hips up which made Keith bounce. Keith let go of them and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders as Lance rocked his hips again so Keith bounced.

He forcefully grabbed Keith’s hips and moved him against his dick. Keith gasped and gave into temptation.

“Take me raw!” He begged Lance. I gasped at Keith’s demands, though, I always knew Keith was the type of guy to like it rough. Not that I imagined the type of guy everyone is, I never do that!

“Okay Babe, tell me if it hurts too much though,” Lance was hesitant. 

Keith scooted himself further up Lance’s lap until he lined himself up with the blue paladin. In one swift motion, Keith sat down on Lance’s dick which made both of them moan out in pure ecstasy. Keith didn’t take his time to adjust and started to push himself up and slam back down on Lance. Keith’s body trembled at the sensation of being so full. His toes curled as he shifted his weight trying to find the perfect angle. 

Lance tilted Keith’s chin up to kiss the boy again as he rocked himself in time with Keith’s movements. Keith cried into the kiss as he found the perfect motion and angle to push him over the edge. He pressed his leaky erection against Lance’s abs and buried his face in the crook of Lance’s neck. 

“Hold on Keith,” Lance whispered, “Let’s change positions.” 

“O-okay,” Keith’s face was a beat red color and his swollen lips parted in a pleased lull. He was at the mercy of Lance. 

Lance briefly pulled out and rolled Keith on his back. Keith put his legs up on Lance’s shoulders and Lance slammed back inside of Keith. 

All of those turned on feelings have left already. At first I had put myself in Keith’s position and saw how pleasured he was. Then I realized, I’m watching Lance and Keith fuck… GROSS! We are teammates, so to have their imagine dirtied in my mind sort of makes me even more uncomfortable than laying in an air vent. 

I watched as Lance pounded into Keith’s body. The sounds of skin slapping against each other echoed from every dark corner of the training room. I felt beads of sweat roll down my face while Keith and Lance were drenched in sweat from their special ‘training’. 

“Ah! T-there! Hit there again!” Keith screamed out a moan. His hands slapped on Lance’s back and his nails dug into the skin… That explains why Lance’s back is always so sensitive. 

Lance abused Keith’s sweet spot by mercilessly pounding against it. Faster and harder, Lance could tell Keith was about fall off the edge. He never even touched Keith’s dick when Keith cried out a bunch of jumbled words that signaled his big finale. 

White milky spunk splattered on Keith and Lance’s stomachs as Keith came hard. His back arched as he hit his orgasm. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Lance breathed.

“Cum inside,” Keith moved his legs to rest on Lance’s hips. He pulled Lance down to kiss him as Lance filled his body with his seed. 

The two of them were panting like dogs in heat and I was so happy that it was all over. They looked messy but pleased. 

“I love you,” Keith smiled as he brushed away locks of Lance’s hair. 

“I love you more,” Lance kissed Keith.

“As much as I would love to argue about this, we need to get dressed and cleaned up before someone walks in on us,” Keith purred. 

The two boys collected their clothes and ran to the showers as fast as they could. 

Oh, I can’t wait to hold this over them for blackmail. 

I crawled out of the vent.

“Pidge?!” I snapped around to see a half naked Keith. This should be fun...

 


End file.
